1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices that hold money.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices that hold money, whether in the form of paper currency or credit cards, come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Examples of such devices, sometimes referred to as money clips, are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,327,749, 5,249,437, and 4,675,953. Devices known as binder clips, which are typically used in an office setting for keeping documents together in the absence of a staple, have been used as money clips. This is true of both binder clips without ornamentation of any kind, such as those depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,150,073 and 1,139,627, and with ornamentation as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,749. Other binder clips are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D372,498 and D321,210.
The present invention includes devices and kits for holding money. The devices can be used to advertise corporate or other types of logos. The kits are equally useful for advertising purposes.
In one embodiment, the invention is a device for holding money. The device includes a clip portion having an inner surface, an outer surface, and two ends; a first arm pivotally coupled to one of the two ends, the first arm having a first arm end that includes a first opening; a second arm pivotally coupled to the other of the two ends, the second arm having a second arm end that includes a second opening; an outer covering material attached to at least a portion of the outer surface; and an inner covering material attached to at least a portion of the inner surface.
In another embodiment, this device also includes a first insert disposed within the first opening; and a second insert disposed within the second opening. The first and second inserts may include magnetically coupled markers. The outer covering material may cover substantially all of the outer surface and the inner covering material may cover substantially all of the inner surface. The outer and inner covering materials may comprise leather. The outer and inner covering materials may comprise non-smooth leather.
In another embodiment, the invention is a device for holding money that includes a clip portion having an inner surface, an outer surface, and two ends; a first arm pivotally coupled to one of the two ends, the first arm having a first arm end that includes a first opening, and a first solid portion; a second arm pivotally coupled to the other of the two ends, the second arm having a second arm end that includes a second opening, and a second solid portion; a first insert disposed within the first opening; and a second insert disposed within the second opening. The first insert may include a magnetically coupled marker, as may the second insert.
In another embodiment, the invention is a kit for holding money. The kit includes a device for holding money. This device includes a clip portion having an inner surface, an outer surface, and two ends; a first arm pivotally coupled to one of the two ends, the first arm having a first arm end that includes a first opening, and a first solid portion; a second arm pivotally coupled to the other of the two ends, the second arm having a second arm end that includes a second opening, and a second solid portion; a first insert disposed within the first opening; and a second insert disposed within the second opening.
In another embodiment, this kit also includes a wallet configured to fit within the clip portion. The wallet includes a first pocket configured to hold one or more credit cards. The wallet may also include a stiffener coupled to the first pocket; and a second pocket coupled to the stiffener, the second pocket being configured to hold one or more credit cards. The first and second pockets may each be configured to securely hold one or more credit cards. The first insert may include a magnetically coupled marker, as may the second insert.
In another embodiment, the device of this kit also includes an outer covering material attached to at least a portion of the outer surface; and an inner covering material attached to at least a portion of the inner surface. The outer covering material may cover substantially all of the outer surface and the inner covering material may cover substantially all of the inner surface. The outer and inner covering materials may comprise leather. The outer and inner covering materials may comprise non-smooth leather.
In other embodiments, the solid portions of any of the embodiments of the invention can include convexly-bowed portions that are aligned with and positioned opposite of each other when the arms of the relevant device are in a closed position.